


Jeopardous

by Daughter of Durin (book_world)



Series: Obsidium [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Fíli being a hero, Police, can't write too much or else I'll spoil everything, creative use of household things, some ptsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_world/pseuds/Daughter%20of%20Durin
Summary: Some month after your parents paid your ransom for Thorin, who abducted you after a bankraid, you get into trouble again. As it seems, one of Thorin's friends has taken quite a liking to you. Instead of the police you call a certain blonde haired criminal who helped you last time when you were in captivity.But will Fíli be there in time to save you? And what will happen afterwards, if the police gets involved to this as well?





	Jeopardous

Oddly the only thing you couldn’t forget about your captivity wasn’t that someone took your virginity. But you couldn’t forget about Fíli. Although you had his number you didn’t ever think of writing him and telling him that you’d like to see him again. In fact you never wrote him at all. Maybe because you feared that you’d be captured again if you did. But at times you also had to realise that you had been seriously thinking that it wouldn’t be that bad because after all you could be near the blonde criminal again.  
By now already four month had passed since you were liberated out of your captivity. And you also were able to go through your daily life without so many phases of depression and you could be happy again. It seemed as if a large part of your old self had returned. What had changed however was that now you didn’t went anywhere alone. Either one of your parents or a friend would accompany you wherever you went. You were grateful for that although you felt bad about it sometimes. Because what if something happened again and that time also someone else, who meant much to you, would be affected? You didn’t want to be responsible for that. So you had decided that you’d try to go to places on your own as soon as possible again. However, you had no problem with being at your house all alone. Probably because you felt quite safe there and knew that nothing would happen as long as you were there and the door was locked.  
Of course you couldn’t know you were wrong about that. 

When you had one afternoon off from school, you invited a friend over. Due to a date with the dentist, however, she had to leave after 3 PM but you still had a great time. After you saw her off, you went to the kitchen to do homework. That was when you noticed that your friend had forgotten her sweater, so you took out your phone to write her that you’d give it her on Monday at school. Then you got your things to start with your work. Only about five minutes later the door rang again and having a feeling that it could be your friend, you grabbed her sweater and ran to the door. Without having a look through the peephole, you unlocked the door and wanted to hand over the sweater when you realized it wasn’t your friend standing there. Probably out of surprise you shrieked and let fall your friend’s piece of clothing.

“Hello” you breathed and wanted to ask what he wanted when you recognized him. It was the brown-haired criminal who was one of Thorin’s minions. Even worse, he was the one who tried to rape you twice and would have done so if Fíli hadn’t stopped him. For a second you stood there frozen, then you started trembling. Your visitor noticed it and started grinning so that you swallowed and slammed the door in his face. But you didn’t even get as far as locking the door since your hands were shaking and the door was pushed open while you tried to do so. This time you cried in fear and without much thinking you backed away from the man “Go away! Leave me alone!” you shouted but he only chuckled and entered your house, closing the door behind him. That was the moment you decided to run away. 

Your legs led you to the kitchen where you grabbed your phone on the table and pocketed it. Next you ran over to the drawers to retrieve one of the large knifes but while you were searching them, the criminal came closer and because of your panic you didn’t even think, grabbed the first thing that got to your hand and you ran past the man, hurrying upstairs. The first room you came across happened to be the bathroom so you decided to hide in there. It also was the only room that you could lock. Quickly you did so and then sank down on the toilet with a deep sigh. You set the wire whip, which you grabbed out of the drawer in the kitchen, aside and instead took out your phone. Without really realising it you dialed a number and almost at the same time when you heard the first beep, the criminal had reached the door and banged against it. You cried in shock and prayed that your call would be answered soon.

“Yes?” you then heard Fílis voice and your heart jumped. Whether it was because of the anxiety or out of joy you didn’t know but found it wasn’t important right now. From the other end of the phone you could someone hear shouting in the background. “Hey listen, I’ll call back, this is…” he stopped when his friend that was with you kicked against the door and you gasped. “(Y/n*)? Are you okay?”

“I-I don’t know” you said quietly, hoping the other attender wouldn’t hear it. “Please don’t hang up. It’s important” Again a banging sound came from the door and this time you could even hear the criminal threaten you.

“What is this? Where are you?”

“I’m home. One of your colleagues is here. The-the one who tried to”

“Nori?” Fíli asked and you made a positive sound. Yes, now you remembered that was his name. “He is at your place?”

“Y-yes. I’ve locked myself inside the bathroom but he wants to come in. Please help me” you heard him sigh.

“Okay, I’ll come as fast as I can. But maybe you should call the police as well”

“Oh” Why didn’t you have that idea before? But you also didn’t want them to run into Fíli if he came to your place. You suggested that the police knew him somehow and probably would arrest him too. So you decided that you would call the police if Fíli couldn’t make it to you in time. That it then could even be too late for the police you forgot. Otherwise you thought you’d be quite safe here in the bathroom with the door locked.

“However, I’m coming. Hold on and don’t hesitate to hurt Nori if you have to”

“Okay” you whispered and he hang up. You breathed out in relief and then you started grinning. Maybe this was also because Nori didn’t bang against the door anymore. Only two seconds later the silence started scaring you. If the situation had been any other you would have called out to find out if he was still here. With a bumping heart you sneaked to the door to press your ear against it. Now you heard a quiet scratch, what made you back away immediately. Then you had an idea and kicked the door yourself, maybe that would scare him somehow or whatever. From the outside you heard a laughter and then Nori purred

“So eager to bang, you wanton little bitch?”

“Leave me alone you deviant!” he just chuckled again.

“Don’t worry. Soon enough I’ll have you beg for me”

“Dream on” again you hit the door with your foot.

“If I were you I’d behave now. Because then I might have some indulgence and make it pleasant for you too”

“You will not touch me” you cried and turned around.

“And how I will touch you” he snickered “I’ve now been really waiting for too long. You know, after some weeks your panty just wasn’t enough anymore. That was when I decided that what I need is you and your wet, tight pussy” The worst thing about his words was that your body reacted a little to it so you slapped yourself in the face for it. It got much worse when he started describing you what he planned to do with you once he got you. Soon you found yourself heavily panting and covering your ears sitting with your back against the bathtub. Suddenly you had the genius thought to set up a defense strategy for the case he could pick the lock, which you were sure he was trying right now. From shelves and the cupboards you got anything that could hurt or distract him. Thinks like soap, razor blades, towels or shaving foam. First you prepared the floor by covering in a mixture of shampoo, soap and water hoping he’d slip on it. The rest as well as the wire whip ended up in a plastic box so that you could have all of it near you and throw or spray it at him when he came to close. But then you put your arsenal aside to pick up a cotton bud with which you started penetrating the keyhole in order to distract Nori from picking it. It worked since you could hear him curse and soon he was trying to get rid of your distraction but you didn’t give up that easily.

“What will you do now, you bastard?” you taunted.

“I’m patient. I will stay here until I picked this lock and then you’ll be in for it. But don’t worry. I will make sure you’ll be sorry for what you said. Actually I have so, so much in mind for you that I will have to keep you once I’m done with you for a moment. And as soon as we’re at my place the real fun begins. I already have prepared quite a few things for you and I can’t wait to try them out” you swallowed and felt a shiver going down your spine.

For a couple of minutes he continued picking the lock while you did your best to hinder him with the cotton bud. After some time you decided that if one wasn’t enough you should just use two what you did. In your thoughts you begged Fíli to hurry up because you knew from when he drove you home after your captivity that the way to your place will take him about twenty minutes. Admittedly, you had no idea how much time passed since you phoned him but you were sure that it must have been at least a little more than five minutes. In the following minutes you counted in your head to have a point of reference of how much time passed.

When you were at 483 you could hear a strange sound coming from the door as if it had been unlocked. First you didn’t realise it really but when you heard the triumphant laughter from outside your heart dived. Quickly you got up, making sure not to slip on the wet floor and hurried over to the toilet to get the key, hoping you could lock the door again before he entered. But when you had the utensil, the door was already open.

“I’m coming” he taunted and your stomach clenched. Quickly you reached for your box with your household weapons in it. And taking a deep breath you got ready for whatever might come. Slowly, the door was pushed open and Nori’s grinning face appeared. You just threw a first thing, a tube of balm and felt gleeful when it hit him right in the face. His smile disappeared and he seemed angry. Maybe this was good because now he took a large and quick step into the bathroom and the prepared floor did its job. Nori almost slipped and had to support himself against the sink in order to prevent a fall. You used his little accident to throw new stuff at him. Then he overcome his first shock and went after you.

With a shriek you sprayed some nasal spray into his face and put a towel over his head before you kicked him in the shin and tried to push past him, hitting him in the side with your plastic box. You made a large step over the wet part on the floor and left the bathroom just half a second before Nori was at the door. Trembling you tried to close it but had to realize that the towel you had covered his head with was hindering you from doing so. Without hesitation you kneeled down to push it out of the door’s way so that you could close it and then lock the door. But you didn’t have time for this because form the inside, the criminal was pulling at the door and unfortunately he was stronger than you. So he managed to break free and as soon as you realized it you let go of the door knob to run away. Before you did so, however, you darted a box of tissues at him, followed two make-up products. If the situation hadn’t been that serious you might would have found it amusing to throw things at him. You couldn’t even take two steps until he had caught up and grabbed your wrist. In panic you let the box with your weapons fall to the ground what made him chuckle.

“Now. What will you do now to defend yourself?” he pulled you against his chest and whispered in your ear “Now that you’ve got nothing left to throw at me”

“Let me go” you yelled, trying to break free.

“Never. If I were you I’d put up with the fact that you belong to me now”

“I don’t belong to you”

“Well, you’re right. Not yet. But you will once I have claimed you a first time” Growling and with a sickening feeling in your stomach you aimed for his manhood and kicked him there. He didn’t let go of you but he loosened his grip enough so that you could tear away from him and run to your room on the opposite of the corridor. When you tried to close the door, he reached it as well and again it was his strength against yours. And of course he won again so that you quickly had to go away from the door but again he was faster than you were. This time he gripped you by your hip and pulled you closer. Then he hauled you up and put you down on the bed, quickly climbing over you. When he sat down on your stomach you groaned in pain. Chuckling again he grabbed your wrists to stop you from blowing punches at him. With a ‘tsk’-noise he pinned them to the mattress above your head with one hand, while he undid his belt with the other at the same time. You were a little surprised when he didn’t get rid of his trousers after that but used the belt to pinion your arms to the headboard. The next thing he did was grinning down at you “That’s it. There’s no way you can escape me now”

Nevertheless you lashed out hoping you could break free by doing so. But Nori didn’t seem to mind and he got up, retrieving a piece of cloth with which he blindfolded you. As you started bawling out he pushed another piece into your mouth. With an angry growl you tried to get rid of it but to no avail. Soon you realised that your attacker was gone, as it seemed he had left the bed. When you came back and sat down on your legs you felt somehow relieved that he was back and anxious for what was to come at the same time. The fact that he blindfolded you didn’t make it any better. As it seemed he was now cutting open your shirt and bra with a pair of scissors and then pushed the destroyed pieces of clothing out of his way. Almost gently he traced his hands over your upper body, making goose bumps erupting all over your body. You tried to cry at him that he should take his hands off you but of course nothing could be understood.

“Oh do you like that?” he teased and pinched your nipple. Tears welled in your eyes and you tried to get him off you by moving around “Well why don’t I give you more then, huh? You know…” again he resumed to stroking your bare skin, “Last time you undressed yourself for me I could only enjoy it for the blink of an eye. But now… now I’ve got time to look at you as long as I want. Or touch you wherever I want” you mewled and tears were already running down your cheek. Unfortunately his hands wandered lower and soon he was opening your trousers. When he was pushing them down your legs he suddenly rolled off of you and you breathed out in relief. At the same time you feared what he had planned next. You heard him grunt and a rather hurtful sound could be heard as if he’d hit his head against the wall. That was the moment when you realised that he wasn’t alone. Just to get some attention you cried for help through the piece of cloth in your mouth.

“Don’t worry (Y/n*). I’ve got him” you heard Fílis voice what made you nerves flatter. For the next two minutes or so the strange noises, which you now could relegate to a fight between the two men, went on, while they were shouting insults at each other. Then suddenly it stopped and you could hear someone pant in relief. The bed moved. “It’s me, it’s alright” Fíli said, when you winced and in the next second the blindfold was gone. You blinked up at the blonde man and he smiled warmly at you. Suddenly the bad feelings disappeared mostly and a tickling sensation was left. He removed the gag and carefully undid the belt that held your wrists in place.

“Thank you” you whispered.

“You’re welcome. Are you alright?” he asked when you slowly sat up. “Oh” he breathed and took of his sweater that you shot him a strange look, which got even more confused when he offered it to. Then you suddenly remembered that your shirt was open. Probably as red as a tomato you put the jumper on whished you’d never have to take it off.

“I am fine. Thank you” you said and then looked at him. Was it possible that he got more handsome over the past month? Maybe this only was because you saw his bare chest and his muscles. You had to admit he was more muscular than you’d imagined. All in you wanted to stroke his chest or his face but you didn’t do it, probably also because he got up and used Nori’s belt to tie up his hands behind his back. As it seemed, the dark-haired was knocked out but somehow you didn’t care at all. He deserved it, you thought to yourself.

“Come on” Fíli then said and offered you his hand which you took after some consideration. “Do you want to go downstairs?” you simply nodded and followed him “We should call the police” he said “What he did isn’t okay at all and we can’t risk that he tries it again.”

“Bu-but Fíli. What if they… see you and recognize you” he sighed.

“Then so be it. Actually…” he scratched the back of his head “I considered to turn us all in while I was coming to you”

“What?” you exclaimed “But then you’d go to prison! And your whole family too”

“That’s what we deserve. You know, in the past months I felt sorrier for everything I’ve ever done than ever. If we go to prison I know that people will be safe again. Well at least safer than before. And besides after I am released again I can build up my own life. With or without my family. Because now I really am fed up with everything they’re doing. And also Kíli is still young, maybe he realises in prison that there are so many other possibilities in life and we can live together after he’s out too.”

“But what about the others? They would never stop hunting you until you’ve paid for backstabbing them” he shrugged.

“At least I wouldn’t have to deal with their crimes anymore.” you swallowed.

“But you can do that any other time. And now we’ll just phone the police to tell them what Nori tried to do” Fíli sighed.

“I know. But if they get Nori, he will reveal at least me. And if he does so it also will be easy to find the rest of us. Besides, when Thorin knows what I did today he’ll be mad at me anyway. So I might as well take this step now. Because I’d do the right thing” you lowered your gaze and nodded.

“Alright. Then do it”

“If you want I can call the police and tell them everything that happened” you nodded.

“Yes. I don’t know if I could do that. Thank you” you swallowed again and just couldn’t help but hug him. “Thank you. Also for what you’re about to do… this probably has to do with me, right?”

“To an extent. Let’s say it’s the last straw” you nodded.

“Shall I leave you alone while you… do it?” he looked at you.

“Actually I’d prefer if you stayed with me” quickly you nodded and forced smile.

“Of course I stay” he seemed relieved and took out his phone. With shaking hands he dialed the number and you could tell how tense he was but of course you understood. Now you just had to touch his shoulder and you noticed how his muscles clenched not only under your touch. You looked into his eyes and could see he was frowning. Apparently someone answered the phone right now and he started talking. First he told them his name and then he started telling them about you and the bank rob some months ago. Next he explained what happened at your house today. After that he confessed that he was a part of the group that made re robbing at the bank and that he’d like to tell them other things as well. Suddenly one of his hands started stroking your hair as if he needed comfort so you leaned your head against his chest and gently stroked over it. What exactly he told the police now you didn’t hear anymore.

“They’re coming” you heard Fíli suddenly utter he swallowed and you lifted your head. “They said they’re on their way”  
“So this means they will arrest you?”

“Yeah” he merely whispered “And probably also the rest of us. I told them what he planned for today” he sighed “You know, back then when you called me, we were just about to leave that’s why I said I’d call back”

“What? And you didn’t go with the others because of me?”

“Kind of. But I also didn’t want to go. So in fact it arrived at the right moment. Not that I wished he’d go after you. I am so terribly sorry for that. Are you sure he didn’t hurt you?”

“No he didn’t. Just scare me and all”

“Good. At least something.” his fingers were still toying with your hair what made you smile.

“Do you think they’ll also interrogate me?”

“About the stuff that concerns you, yes” he said “But I will make sure that none of us will make you pay for that. So don’t worry and tell the truth” you nodded.

“I can’t believe you actually did this”

“Me neither. But it was the only thing I could do” you bit your lip.

“I don’t think you deserve to go to prison”

“You can’t judge that. Just because I was nice to you doesn’t mean I’ve never got delinquent”

“But you… never killed anyone, did you?”

“No. But I hurt others. And of course I participated in robbings or abductions. However, I never liked it”

“See? That’s why they can’t put you in prison”

“I guess that it interests them little if I feel already sorry for what I did. The only thing that might reduce my sentence is when I confess everything I know.”

“Will you?”

“Probably not everything that concerns Kíli. He’s got some own stories with weed, vandalism and battery”

“And… what about your mother?”

“Never did anything criminal in her life. Well maybe some minor stuff.”

“And your father?” too late you remembered that the young man told you that his father was dead.

“Well how am I supposed to tell you… he was some sort of a concurrent for my uncle so he decided to marry mother to him. But she didn’t mind because she already was in love with him a little.”

“Can I ask how he got killed?”

“Thorin killed him after Dad tried to betray him. Well maybe it also was because Dad once hit Mum when he was drunk” he took a deep breath and looked at you “I was eleven when it happened. I had just finished six years of primary school and started High School. Maybe in the second week I came home one afternoon and found Mum crying in the kitchen. She wouldn’t tell me what happened and Kíli didn’t know. He was watching some stupid TV-show and laughing. He didn’t even seem to care that Mum wasn’t feeling well. When uncle came home, later I realised he was getting rid of the corpse while he was away, he took Kíli and me aside and told me what he ‘had to do’ as he said it. That also was the time when he started giving me small, illegal jobs. After that day I had stopped admiring uncle because I realised who he really was and I also hated him sometimes that he pulled my brother into all of this as well. But he didn’t mind. He found it cool to have some money from the little tasks he got to do.”

“I-I don’t know what to say” you said and felt tears in your eyes. “My life has been perfect in contrast to yours. I mean the only really bad thing that happened was when two of my grandparents died.”

“And I’m glad you had such a good life. I’ve experienced things I wouldn’t wish anyone” the doorbell rang and you jumped up “I bet they’re here. It would be better if you opened the door” you nodded and squeezed his hand in comfort before you walked to the door with a pondering heart and opened it. One policeman ushered you back into the house and told you to say where the criminals were, while others followed him.

“Fíli is downstairs in the living room” you threw a look to the heavily armed officers behind him “But he won’t resist when you try to take him with you. And the other, the dangerous one is upstairs. But he’s tied up and probably still unconscious” the man nodded and ordered two policemen to him.

“You two will take care of this young women while we get the men” they nodded and carefully led you out of the house. Luckily they didn’t say anything. First three man came back with Fíli in tow. You got a very guilty conscience, especially when you realised that you were still wearing his sweater. Before the policemen could push him into one of the cars, you shouted

“Wait” confused they stopped and you, despite the other two calling you back, walked over to Fíli and hugged him tight.

“I’d love to hug you back but…” he chuckled and although it wasn’t that funny you smiled as well.

“I wish you all the luck in the world” you whispered

“Same to you” then you were told to let go of him and you only reluctantly did so.

“I’ll come and visit you. I promise. Cross my heart” he smiled at you and then he was not so gently pushed into the car. So you walked over to the other policemen and soon other people were leading Nori out who was conscious again and not in a very good mood.

“You!” he roared and tried to come at you “I swear as soon as I’m free you will regret this. All of this” Roughly one of the men holding him shove him a little away from you and forced him into the second car. The policemen had a short conversation and they drove away with the two cars. The third one however was still standing there. By now some neighbours had come out of their houses to watch.

“Is it alright for you to come with us to the precinct now? We have to ask you a few questions. Or would you like to wait?”

“I don’t know. If we go I’ll have to let Mum and Dad know”

“Of course. You can phone them once we’re there” you nodded and took a seat in the remaining car. Despite the situation you were quite nervous to be in a patrol car once in your life and also the drive was exciting.

Once arrived at the precinct, the two men let you phone your parents and tell them what happened. Of course they were shocked to hear it and they both promised to come as soon as possible after you had to reassure them that nothing happened. When you finished, the two officers let you sit down in one of the seats and told you to wait there until your parents were here. Then someone would take you and interrogate you. As they had promised your parents arrived soon and asked again if you were okay.

“Where did you get that jumper?” your mother asked and you shrugged.

“I’ll tell you later” Now also a policemen came over to you and shook hands.

“My name is Azog and you must be (Y/n*)” you nodded, then he greeted your parents. Later he started leading you deeper into the building and offered you a seat in questioning room like you knew them from movies. He sat down opposite of you and placed some papers on the table. Someone knocked at the door and it was opened. Another policemen stepped in.

“Good afternoon” he greeted and shook hands with all of you as well “I’m Bolg. Would you like something to drink?”

“A glass of water, please” you asked and also your parents wanted the same. While Bolg was gone, the older policemen told you what they needed to know from you and also mentioned the incident some month ago, when you were taken hostage during and after a bank robbery. He also explained what would await you further after this interrogating today was finished. Among other you’d have to testify again while the criminals were listening and finally again in court. It sounded like quite a lot but for a reason you thought you should do it after all you could probably say some exonerating things about Fíli. Because you were sure that once the others found out what he did, they would start to blame him for anything that came to their mind. So you agreed to all of it and signed a paper, saying you’d always tell the truth.

When Bolg came back with the beverages, the real questioning started. First you were asked about the first incident that involved the bank robbery. Later you had to describe what had happened today but you didn’t get as far as answering their questions since it was already quite late. You arranged a new date to continue this and they gave you a list with phone numbers in case you needed help of any kind.

The next weeks weren’t pleasant. Some people from your school found out that you were giving testimony in a legal case and like you had been month ago, you were asked from all sides what happened this time and if they caught the culprit.

Almost a week before your 18th birthday the first trial was held. Each criminal had their own because they all had different background stories and didn’t all participate in all robberies. You were most nervous about Nori’s, Thorin’s and Fíli’s. It comforted you a little that you weren’t the only victim that had to testify in the different courts because also others were summoned up. Although you were initially most nervous about Fílis you felt best when you had to give your testimony. Sometimes you even dared to throw a look over to Fíli who gave you reassuring smiles.

After one and half a week all trials were over and one day later the court came together again to pronounce the sentences since they wanted some time to speak about it and have a look over the whole picture. It didn’t surprise you that all of Thorin’s men were found guilty and that Thorin himself got the harshest verdict. But much to your relief, Fíli got away with four and half a years in prison, which also was the most lenient sentence. At the same time you wanted to cry and shout out in joy. Outside the halls you met a black haired woman who introduced herself as Dís, the mother of Fíli and Kíli. She also told you that she was sorry for everything that happened to you and none of this was your fault. She also expressed how proud she was of her older son for what he did. Before she said goodbye, she gave you her number in case you needed anything because she wanted to be there for you. Somehow you had the impression that she took a liking to you. Suddenly you heard someone call your name and you saw a policeman behind you. He informed you that Fíli wanted to have a word with you. You couldn’t believe that he asked for you to see him. So you were lead to a small back room where Fíli sat at a table, still in his suit but handcuffed. Swallowing you sat down opposite to him and the officer stood next to the table. Both you and Fíli looked at him then he turned at you and smiled.

“It’s over now, huh?”

“Yeah” you breathed.

“Sorry that I made you come here”

“I’m glad you did”

“I just had to see you. Happy birthday belated” you could swear you blushed

“You still remember my birthday?”

“Of course. It was when we first met. Remember?”

“How could I forget” he swallowed.

“Yeah right”

“Thing is, I wanted to get you a present but no chance. Besides I suggest they’d have taken it from me when I came here. But if… you really do wanna visit me I can get you something.”

“Fíli, you don’t have to do that”

“Then let me at least offer you something out of a vending machine”

“Err. Alright” you said but more that he was satisfied. The policeman coughed and you realised that he wanted to lead Fíli away so you lowered your gaze.

“Hey, don’t be sad. That is the right thing. And don’t forget, you can visit me whenever you want. Well, as long as they allow it” you quickly nodded and felt tears in your eyes. When you got up you tried to go over to Fíli and hug him but the officer didn’t allow it so you left the room with slumped shoulders.

As you promised the day he was arrested, you decided to visit Fíli in prison. Your parents didn’t really like the thought of it but by now they realised that you really took a liking to him that was more than just a Stockholm syndrome like they first suggested. And as he promised, your friend had organized you something sweet out of the prison’s vending machine for your first visit. And you had to admit that it wasn’t even as bad as you had imagined. Sure you weren’t alone because there were many other prisoners that got visitors and you were always watched by policemen. But maybe it was the fact that you were in love with him, like you realised after your third visit, that made you get over all of this odds.  
On your fifth visit you finally did it. As often, the two of you were talking about different topics when you suddenly started talking about love. He then told you that he once had a girlfriend but it was over quickly since he didn’t want to put her into danger. As it turned out this was the best decision because she cheated on him. Afterwards he asked you if you had ever been in love whereupon you invented some story about a boy and that you didn’t know if he felt the same way about you and you had no idea how to tell him. Chuckling he suggested that you should just kiss him then because then you wouldn’t have to tell the guy. It was as if something had taken control of you after that as you walked over to him, cupped his face and pressed your lips to his. Of course you had all eyes on you but you didn’t mind. When he started to kiss back your heart almost skipped a beat but you didn’t dare to break the kiss. Finally you had to because you were humans and had to breathe. He looked at you with a serious mien but you couldn’t tell the expression behind it.

“I don’t think this is a good idea” he whispered as he gently traced a finger over your bottom lip. Quickly you grabbed your chair and put it down next to him, as other lovebirds had been doing it before.

“Why not?” you said and took a deep breath “I am in love with you. I know it. And it isn’t because you were nice to me and saved me so many times. But I love you because you’re Fíli. I fell in love with the Fíli I got to know better here in prison. And this isn’t the one who saved me from Nori three times” he sighed and took your hand in his.

“That isn’t what I meant. I believe that you know if you’re really in love with me. The point is, I can’t do this. If you become my girlfriend you’ll be in danger. There are other criminals out there and I can’t risk them harming you. Or worse, what will happen when the others get out of prison as well? As soon as they notice how much you mean to me they’ll use you to make me pay. But I won’t let that happen because you deserve better. And because I love you and that is why I can’t put you into danger” he turned away “I’m not good for you. Also because I’m much older than you are.”

“No” you said in a firm voice, grabbed his face and made him look at you “You aren’t bad for me and you never will be. What makes you think the others wouldn’t chase me after they’re free even if I’m no your girlfriend? You know them better than I do and you can tell that probably some of them will try to get me anyway. But if you’re near me, you can protect me. No-not that I want that though because I also couldn’t bear if something happened to you. I guess that when you’re free, respectively the others, you’ll have to go into hiding. Maybe something like a witness protection program. And if you do I’d never see you again”

“But if you decide to stay with me, you’d have to leave everyone else behind. I can’t be worth that much to you”

“You have no idea how much you mean to me. Fíli” you pleaded and embraced him “I don’t want anything to be in our way. You’re the one who as afraid but in fact I should be since I’m the one who gets involved with all of this. And I don’t mind because it would mean to have you by my side. That would be worth anything because you’re perfect to me, Fíli” you whispered and leaned your head against his shoulder.

“So this means it doesn’t bother you at all?”

“Well maybe not at all but I can easily deal with that” It took you another couple of minutest to persuade him but finally he sighed and looked into your eyes.

“Very well then. (Y/n*), would you like to become my girlfriend?” you nodded and kissed him passionately.

“Yes” you said when you broke away.

The remaining time of Fíli’s imprisonment were over quite soon. First your parents weren’t very happy about your decision but they accepted it after a few days since they wanted you to be happy. They even had started to visit Fíli as well. Dís however was delighted when she heard about the relationship. Your friends mostly were a little surprised but accepted it. Fíli suggested that you could use him as a threat against anyone who tried to harm you in any way. You had to admit that telling those people that your boyfriend was in prison, among other due to abduction was something that would most likely discourage them.

In the end Fíli was set free three months earlier than expected, due to good conduct. On the day of his release you were waiting for him and as soon as you saw him you fell round his neck.

“You were supposed to have been here half an hour earlier” he grinned at you and pecked your lips.

“Well I had to decide what to do with my hair. Considered cutting it to differ from the prison look. But then I decided I couldn’t do that to you” laughing he threaded his fingers through his blonde mane.

“I swear to God if you had you’d be dead” quickly you grabbed him by the hair and kissed him.

“Oi. Now that I’m a free man you try to get yourself locked up?”

“At least you can’t annoy me then” he chuckled and grabbed your hand as you led him to your car, before you got in, he called your name

“(Y/n*)?”

“What?”

“It feels good to know that I’m able to start a new life. But having you by my side makes it perfect” he took both of your hands in his. “Marry me, (Y/n*)”


End file.
